PLEASE STAY WITH ME
by TKuta31
Summary: Sasuke datang disaat Naruto Tersakiti oleh Sakura dan mengejer cinta Naruto, Tapi apa Naruto Bisa menerima Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE STAY WITH ME

Catatan: Uchiha Sasuke :17 Tahun

Nara Shikamaru :17 tahun

Hyuga Neji :17 Tahun

Uzumaki Naruto :19 Tahun

Inuzuka Kiba :19 Tahun

Sabaku No Gaara :19 Tahun

CHAPTER 1

"Sakura aku mohon jangan pergi" kata Naruto memohon dengan memegang tangannya

"lepas Naruto aku tak pernah sedikitpun mencintaimu apa kau tak sadar itu" jawab sakura mulai kesal

"walaupun begitu bisakah kau tetap disini denganku? Aku yakin perasaan cinta itu akan tumbuh" balas Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya

"apa kau gila? Aku tak mungkin terus tinggal denganmu" jawab Sakura dengan menghempaskan tangannya dari Naruto

"aku disini hanya karna ayahku mengusirku, dan sekarang dia sudah memintaku untuk kembali aku tak mungkin menolak itu, kau hanya rumah singgah bagiku saat aku kesusahan Naruto jadi, jangan banyak berharap dariku dan aku tak mungkin menyukaimu jangan banyak bermimpi" lanjut Sakura dan keluar dengan menarik kopernya dari apartemen naruto.

Pagi itu di apartemen sederhana terlihat Naruto masih terduduk diam lantai samping tempat tidurnya mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin mulai dari Sakura pulang entah darimana dengan muka gembira dan akhirnya meninggalkannya sendiri sekarang. Naruto mengacak rambutnya dan kembali menangisi kejadian itu. Setelah puas menangis Naruto mulai menenangkan pikirannya dan mencoba berpikir dengan baik, akhirnya dia memutuskan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada sahabatnya kiba

"gomen ne Kiba bisakah kau meminta izin untukku aku tak enak badan sekarang. Arigatou"

Setelah dia mengirimkan pesan singkat itu dia bangun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasurnya dan memilih untuk beristirahan penuh hari ini.

Naruto bekerja pada sebuah cafe sederhana tapi mempunyai pengunjung yang lumayan banyak dia juga mempunyai seorang maneger yang baik dan teman yang baik pula dia bertemu Sakura tepat di hari hujan dimna cafe hampir tutup dan Sakura duduk di depan restoran dengan membawa koper itu, hampir dua bulan yang lalu dan akhirnya karna iba dia membawa Sakura pada apartemennya dan akhirnya seperti ini.

NARUTO POV

Saat aku terbangun ternyata sudanh sangat sore dan aku sangat lapar, tentu aku lapar aku belum makan dari malam karna kejadian semalam, aku berjalan kearah dapur dan membuat secup ramen instan ukuran jumbo dengan rasa super pedas, aku berencana menceritakan kejadian semalam pada sahabatku kiba tapi aku yakin reaksinya pasti akan sangat marah, membayangkannya saja sudah sangat lucu bagiku.

Pagi itu aku berangkat kerja seperti biasa setelah menenangkan diri selama sehari menurutku sudah cukup walau awalnya aku sangat tak bisa menerima itu, dan ternyata benar yang aku bayangkan reaksi Kiba sangat memuaskan

"Kiba Sakura mengkhianatiku dia meninggalkanku kemarin malam dan mengakui semuanya" kataku saat waktu istirahat

"sudah kubilang dia itu licik aku sudah tau itu kau saja yang terlalu polos Naru" balas Kiba dengan menatapku marah dan cemberut

"aku memang sudah tak suka padanya dari awal" lanjudnya

"ia setidaknya dia tetap berhasil membuatku terluka " kataku sambil tersenyum

Aku begitu menikmati waktuku bersama kiba sampai istirahat habis dan Shino memanggil kami untuk kembali bekerja

"waktunya selesai kembali bekerja" kata Shino datar dan pergi

NORMAL POV

Naruto berjalan kearah meja yang ditempati oleh pengunjung yang baru masuk dan berdiri disamping mereka bertiga,

"apa yang anda ingin pesan tuan?" kata Naruto dengan sopan dan tersenyum

"Dua latte dan satu hot tea" jawab salah satu lelaki itu

"baik akan kami sediahkan" balas Naruto dan kembali kearah bartender

"Choji dua latte dan satu hot tea" kata Naruto pada Choji

Naruto menunggu Choji membuatkan pesanannya tanpa dia sadar seorang dari pelanggan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan tapi saat naruto berbalik mata mereka bertemu , naruto hanya membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada Choji sedangkan pelanggan itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tak butuh waktu lama Choji sudah menyelesaikan pesanan Naruto dan Naruto mengantarkannya pada penggunjung itu,

"ini pesanan ada tuan" kata naruto sambil menghidangkan pesanan

"silahkan dinikmati" lanjutnya dan berjalan kearah meja yang lai untuk mencatat pesanan

Naruto terus berjalan dari meja yang satu kemeja yang lain untuk sekedar mengantarkan pesanan atau menanyakan pesanan tapi dia merasa aneh karna seperti diperhatikan seseorang dan itu hampir sekitar 20 menit berlangsung dan saat dia berbalik atau mencari pelakunya ternyata orang yang sama, lelaki dengan paras tampan menggunakan pakian sekolah yang tentu semua orang tau kalau itu sekolah elit berbadan tinggi, berkulit putih, bermata hitam, dan berambut biru dongker, Naruto hanya membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum lagi tapi pria itu terus menatapnya kemanapun dia pergi, akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk kembali masuk keruang staf dan membicarakan itu pada kiba

"Kiba ada yang terus terusan menatapku aku sedikit merinding kau tau" kata Naruto pada Kiba dengan sura pelan

"siapa Naru apa dia wanita cantik" tanya Kiba antusias

"bukan dia laki laki tapi mungkin kelas tiga SMA jika aku perkirakan" jawab Naruto dan menyebutkan ciri cirinya

"bisa tolong gantikan aku sampai dia pergi aku sungguh terganggu" mohon Naruto

" baiklah aku akan menggantikanmu tapi kau harus membelikanku milk shake" balas Kiba dengan puppy eyesnya

"arigatou Kiba, oia menjanya di bagian pojok belakang sebelah kiri" kata Naruto dengan pose berpikir dan tersenyum

Mendengar itu Kiba langsung saja keluar dan mencari meja yang di sebutkan naruto dan benar saja ada lelaki yang naruto sebut ciri cirinya dan menurut kiba dia terbilang sangat tampan,

"hmmm bagaimana tidak kau terlalu mani Naru" kata Kiba dalam hati

Choji yang tak melihat Naruto memanggil Kiba dan bertnya ,

"apa kau melihat Naruto Kiba?" tanya choji

"ahhh aku menggantikannya sebentar" jawab Kiba dan melanjutkan pekerjaan Naruto, tak beberapa lama pengunjung yang Naruto sebutkan itu pergi dengan temannya tapi meninggalkan pengalaman mengerikan bagi Kiba, bagaiman tidak sebelum keluar pelanggan itu berbisik tepat di telinga Kiba dengan suara rendah dan membuat kiba merinding dan dengan cepat menatap wajah pengunjung itu dan pergi kearah ruang staf dengan raut wajah kesal dan takut sedangkan pengunjung itu hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan.

"kau kenapa Kiba?" kata Naruto bingung

"di dia mengerikan Naru" kata Kiba dengan menatap Naruto polos

"tenang Kiba jangan panik katakan dengan perlahan" kata naruto mencoba menenangkan Kiba

"hahhhhh Naru teman dari pria itu berbisik ditelingahku, itu membuatku merinding dan dia memanggilku bunny" kata Kiba panjang

"sudah tenang, apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya naruto

"humhum" balas kiba dengan mengangguk cepat.

"hahhh syukurlah kalau begitu tenang saja akan aku belikan milk shake untukmu" kata Naruto

SASUKE POV

Aku mulai keluar dari cafedengan diikuti oleh Neji dan shikamaru, ini pertama kalinya aku datang pada cafe itu dan itupun tak sengaja tapi aku sangat bersyukur karna aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik dalam ketidak sengajaan itu, aku tersenyum tipis mengingan senyumnya dan rautnya saat menghilang dibalik ruang staf tadi.

"sepertinya kau sedikit tertarik dengan sikuning itu sasuke." Kata Neji menyadarkanku dari lamunanku

"hmm" balasku dan terus berjalan

"dan Shikamaru tertarik pria bertato segitiga itu" kata Neji lagi dengan menatap shikamaru

"dia cukup manis menurutku" balas Shikamaru dengan tampang malas

"aku cukup mengenal maneger dari cafe itu" lanjuy Neji yang membuatku dan Shikamaru berbalik mentapnya

"aku sering bertemu dengan manegernya dan ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya" kata Neji sambil menatapku dan Shikamaru penuh arti.

"baiklah besok kita akan datang lagi" kataku dengan senyum puas

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Keesokan harinya benar mereka datang lagi tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda, kali ini mereka datang dengan pakaian santai tidak seperti kemarin mereka datang dengan pakaian sekolah tapi jika diliat jam ini masih jam sekolah dan ini juga baru dua jam setelah cafe buka dan meraka langsung muncul tapi jika di perhatikan mereka duduk terpisah tidak seperti sebelumnya tentu membuat Kiba dan Naruto sangat terkejut dan saat Naruto melihat Sasuke seperti kemarin Sasuke menatapnya dan memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya kemejanya. Saat Naruto berbalik dan berniat memanggil Kiba untuk menukar tempat dengannya ternyata Kiba sudah Berada di tempat pria dengan tampang malas (Shikamaru) Naruto hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah dan berjalan kearah meja sasuke. Sedangkan di meja Shikamaru, Kiba yang dipanggil Shikamaru hanya bisa berdiri diam

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan?" tanya Kiba dengan sopan tanpa senyum

"Oioioi bunny apa begitu caramu menyambut pengunjung?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang malas dan sesekali menguap

"Apa yang ingin ada pesan tuan" tanya Kiba dengan senyum manis tapi dipaksakan

"Latte saja " kata Shikamaru dengan memandang Kiba

"Baik tuan akan segara saya antar" jawab Kiba

"Oia dengan satu lagi" kata Shikamaru dengan menahan pergelangan tangan Kiba

"Bisa aku memesanmu?" lanjut Shikamaru lagi yang membuat Kiba menoleh

"Tentu saja tak bisa tuan oia dan jangna pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan bunny" jawab Kiba dengan menarik tanngannya dari Shikamaru dan pergi dari meja itu.

Tapi perkataan Kiba itu hanya membuat Shikamaru semakin melebarkaan Senyumnya dengan menatap punggung Kiba yang berjalan menjauhinya kearah meja bartender an perkataan Shikamaru sangat membekas pada pikiran Kiba.

"aApa apan maksudnya" kata Kiba dalam hati

Sedangkan di meja Sasuke naruto yang berdiri didepan meja Sasuke mencoba untuk berperilaku seperti biasa saja.

"Ada yang saya bisa bantu tuan?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan dan tak lupa senyumnya

"Hm tentu aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memesan dobe" jawab Sasuke dengan datar

"Jadi apa yang ingin anda pesan tuan" tanya Naruto lagi dengan kerutan didahinya

"Dan bisakah aku memukulmu sekali tuan" sambung Naruto dalam hati

"Satu latte" jawab Sasuke dengan terus menatap Naruto

"Baik akan segera saya antarkan" lanjut Naruto dan segera pergi kerarah meja bartender.

Saat Naruto dan Kiba berada didepan meja bartender keduanya hanya bertukar pandangan sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang dan kembali menatap satu sama lain.

"Kiba ini pesananmu" kata Choji memberikan pesanan Kiba"

"Semangat Kiba" ucap Naruto memberi semangat karna dia tau bahwa Kiba pasti dibuat kesal oleh si pengunjung itu

"Choji aku juga latte" kata Naruto lagi

Naruto tetap masih menunggu pesanannya di depan meja Choji sambil menatap Kiba yang sepertinya dibuat kesal lagi oleh pengunjung itu(Shikamaru), tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa punggungnya mulai sedikit dingin seperti ditatap orang dari tadi dan dia tau siapa pelakunya, saat dia berbalik benar yang memandangnya adalah lelaki itu lagi(Sasuke).

Sedangkan dimeja Shikamaru, dia tak henti hentinya menggoda Kiba

"Silakan pesanan anda tuan" kata kiba dengan menyajikan pesanan Shikamaru dan berniat untuk pergi

"Sebentar" tahan Shikamaru lagi

"Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi tuan dan tolong jangan memegang tangan saya, apa anda tak tau sopan santun?" lanjut Kiba dengan menatap Shikamaru taja

"Apa begitu caramu berbicara pada calon kekasihmu?" tanya Shikamaruyang membuat Kiba terkejut

"Siapa yang kau sebut calon pacarmkekasih? Tapi Maaf saja aku masih sangat menyukai wanita" jawab Kiba dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dari Shikamaru tapi tak bisa dia berbohong kalau detak jantungnya sempat lebih cepat saat pria itu mengatakan tentang calon kekasih.

"Kau takan bisa lari dariku bunny" kata Shikamaru yang berdiri dan berbisik pada Kiba lalu kembali duduk dan menikmati lattenya.

Kiba yang terkejut hanya bisa mentap Shikamaru dngan kesal dan berjalan kearah meja pengunjung yang lain.

"Naruto ini pesananmu" kata Choji

Naruto segera mengambil pesanannya dan diantar kearah meja Sasuke .

"Ini pesanan anda tuan dan silakan dinikmati" kata Naruto dengan tersenyum

Naruto yang beniat untuk langsung pergi tak bisa karna Sasuke yang menahannya dengan memegang tangannya dan membuatnya duduk di Kursi samping Sasuke

"Duduk disitu dobe" kata Sasuke datar

"Maaf tuan tapi masih banyak pengunjung yang harus saya layani tuan jadi permisi" tolak Naruto dengan halus

"Aku Bilang Duduk Dobe" kata Sasuke lagi dengan penekanan disetiap katanya dengan tetap menahan tangan Naruto

"Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe hah dasar Teme" kata Naruto yang mulai kesal

Naruto yang sudah ingin memukul wajah Sasuke karna kesal tiba tiba teralih karna mendengar suara Gaara dari dalam ruang maneger,

"Jangan gila bodohhh" teriak gaara

Mendengar itu Naruto dan Kiba langsung berlari kearah meja Choji

"Choji siapa yang ada dalam ruangan Gaara" tanya Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan

"Ah itu aku juga tak kenal siapa dia tapi sepertinya kenalannya Gaara" jawab Choji dengan tetap fokus dengan pesanan yang lain

Sedangkan ditempat Sasuke dan Shikamaru terlihat mereka mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan Kiba, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan Kiba keruangan gaara

"Gaara apa kau didalam?" teriak Naruto dari luar

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Gaara yang berada didalam ruangan Kiba dan Naruto langsung masuk, Naruto begitu terkejut saat melihat Gaara sedang dipeluk oleh lelaki tak dikenalnya.

GAARA POV

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah" teriak Naruto dengan menarikku

"Arigatou Naru" ucapku karna tertolong dengankedatangan Naruto dan Kiba

Aku Kiba dan Naruto menatap Neji dengan tajam sebenarnya aku tak mau melibatkan mereka berdua tapi tidak seperti dugaanku mereka sendiri sudah terlibat dengan kedua teman Neji, dan aku sungguh kenal mereka, saat aku berbalik kearah pintu ternyata mereka berdua sudah berdiri dengan menatap kami bertiga, karna tak ingin menambah masalah lagi aku menyuruh mereka berdua masuk dan menutup pintu itu

"Kalian berdua masuklah dan tutup pintu itu" kataku dengan berjalan kearah kursiku

Aku melihat Kiba dan Naruto menatapku bingung

"Kaliah semua duduklah aku akan menjelaskan semua ini" kataku dengan berwibawa

Aku melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Naru, Kiba gomen ne karna sudah membawa kalian dalam mesalah ini" kataku dengan mentap Kiba dan Naruto

"Tak apa Gaara aku mengerti kau punya alasan sendiri"

"Aku mengerti Gaara" jawab Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan

"Jadi aku akan memperkenalkan mereka pada kalian berdua" kataku lagi

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke anak dari pemilik Uchiha Corp, lalu Hyuga Neji anak dari pemilik dari Hyuga Corp dan yang terakhir Nara Shikamaru anak dari Kepala Kepolisian Konoha" jelasku panjang sambil menatap Naruto dan Kiba

"Jadi dia Uchiha?" kata Naruto dengan menunjuk Sasuke

"Dan dia Nara?" kata Kiba lagi dengan menunjuk Shikamaru dngan raut muka yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa mengenal mereka Gaara?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan polos

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menjualku pada si Teme ini karna belum mengembalikan jaketmu yang baru itu Gaara" lanjut Naruto lagi dengan pandangan polosnya lagi

Aku sungguh tak setuju jika sampai Sasuke menjadi kekasih Naruto, Naruto itu sangat polos dan terlalu baik bagi Sasuke menurutku dan aku sangat tak setuju tapi jika orangnya Uchiha tentu akan lain dan yang lebih paranya lagi si Nara baru kali ini aku melihatnya sangat menginginkan sesuatu dan itu kenapa harus Kiba walau aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka aku tau jika keadaanku juga sangat tak baik karna aku harus berurusan dengan seorang Hyuga Neji

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

GAARA POV

Entah apa yang ingin aku katakan lagi pada mereka berdua aku juga sudah tak mengerti dan sepertinya otakku juga sudah berhenti untuk berpikir sejenak, bagaimana tidak aku harus menghadapi ketiga orang lelaki yang menyebut diri mereka seorang seme.

"Tentu tidak Naruto aku takan menjualmu pada Uchiha itu" Kataku dengan senyum kearah Naruto yang terlihat menarik nafas lega seperti telah terbebas dari mara bahaya saja.

"Dan ya aku tentu mengenal pria Hyuga itu, kalian taukan keluarga Hyuga juga menjalankan bisnis dibagian Cafe dan makanan seperti keluargaku" Ucapku dengan hati-hati

Awalnya kupikir penjelasanku sudah cukup baik untuk dimengerti oleh Naruto dan Kiba tapi Sepertinya tidak untuk pria dengan mata tanpa pupil itu yang tiba-tiba berkata seenak rambutnya yang seperti iklan sampo itu dan membuat semua orang menatap meminta penjelasan padaku.

"Jangan lupa Gaa-Chan kau itu kekasihku" Sambung Naji

".1...2...3...4...5." sepertinya butuh waktu lebih dari 5 detik untuk Kiba dengan Naruto memproses perkataan Neji dannn

"Hehhhhhhhh" Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan Kiba secara bersamaan dan menatapku

"Tidak dia bukan kekasihku aku juga tak mengenalnya dengan baik" jawabku dengan tenang dan membuat naruto dengan Kiba kembali mengangguk mengerti, tapi tidak dengan Neji

"Maaf panda tapi bukankah sudah kubilang aku takan mmelepasmu dan akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku apa kau lupa itu?" Kata Neji tak mau kalah

"Dan apa kau lupa tuan Hyuga yang terhormat bahwa aku juga sudah bilang bahwa aku takan pernah jadi milikmu?" Kataku juga tak mau kalah

"Apa kau yakin panda?" Kata Neji menantang

Neji yang tak mau mengalah entah kenapa membuatku kesal dan entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa senang dan hangat saat dia bilang akan membuatku menjadi miliknya dan takan menyrahkanku pada orang lain tapi tetap saja aku juga tak mau mengakui perasaan lain itu karna bagaimanapu Naruto dan Kiba erus menatapku dengan intens. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan perdebatanku dengan Neji mereka hanya mengabiskan waktu dengan menatap setiap inci wajah orang yang mereka sebut sebagai CALON Uke.

Normal POV

"Baiklah bagaimana jika Kita lihat saja apa kau bisa mendapatkanku atau tidak?" Kata Gaara dengan putus asa

"Baiklah akan ku buktikan tunggu saja Gaa-Chan"

Akhirnya perdebatak antara paangaan NejiGaa dimenangkan oleh Gaara yang mebuat Neji terdia tapi membuatnya mengeluarka senyum penuh arti.

"Naruto Kiba kalian boleh keluar sekarang, dan kembalilah bekerja" Kata Gaara dengan senyum yang membuat Naruto dengan Kiba tersenyum lebar.

Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk dua orang lainnya yang menyebut diri mereka dengan calon seme untuk kedua pria manis yang sudah berdiri dan membuat ancang-acang untuk pergi dari ruangn yang menurut mereka sangat panas karna ditatap lebih dari dua jam. Gaara yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada kedua raut wajah Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah.

"Uchiha-San, Nara-San bisakah kalian tak mengganggu pegawai saya, karana mereka harus kembali bekerja. Naruto, Kiba silahkan" Kata Gaara tegas.

Entah sudah berapa jam yang Gaara habiskan untuk berdebat dengan ketiga pria tampan dan kaya raya dihadapannya ini tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ketiga pria itu kenapa harus mereka yang menjadi target dari ketiga pria yang jelas-jelas bisa mendapatkan wanita mana saja yang mereka mau, memang harus Gaara akui juga bahwa meraka sempurnah dengan fisik yang tampan dan otak yang cerdas. Gaara terus menekan pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa pening pada kepala karna terus menerus berpikir.

"Jadi bagaimana Sabaku-San" Kata Sasuke yang mulai membuka suaranya

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu sebelum aku menjawab dan mengambil keputusan?" Kata Gaara dengan nada lelah

"Hm" Jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke yang diartikan sebagai tanda setujuh dari Gaara

"Bukankah dengan apa yang kalian meiliki sekarang kalian bisa mendapatn wanita manapun untuk kalian kencani, pacari? Kenapa kalian Sangat teropsesi pada mereka?" Kata Gaara panjang lebar

"Dan tak biasanya Uchiha menujukan ketertarikannya pada sesuatuseperti ini tapi menurutn isi yang sering kudengar Uchiha takan rela berbagi atau melepas sesuatu yang sudah dikalim sebagai miliknya" lanjut Gaara dalam hati

Untuk beberapa saat ketiga pria tampan itu diam sejenak tapi setellah itu mereka mengeluarkan senyum atau lebih pantas disebut dengan sebuah seringai yang membuat bulu kuduk Gaara berdiri dan entah kenapa Gaara merasa seperti hidupnya dan kedua sahabatnya dalam bahaya jika berurusan dengan ketiga pria didepannya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa karna Kalian sangat menarik" Jawab Neji dengan Nada santai.

Gaara yang mendengar itu hana bisa memandang mereka yang mengeluarkan aura yang berbahaya.

"Menarik ya?" Kata Gaara dalam hati

TBC

Ehemmmmm

Te tes mic tes mic

Chapter 3 selesai, gomen kalau pendek -

Gomen juga lama update soalnya kehapus jadi harus buat dari awal lagi chapter ini TT

Arigatou yang udah mau singgah buat ngasih kritik sama sarannya hontou ni Arigatou

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjudnya


End file.
